


破格

by Eleanor_X



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_X/pseuds/Eleanor_X
Summary: 【小妈文学，无替身，ABO，同人类别ooc，小镜子性转（因为需（想）要妹妹）】“我怀孕了。”重磅炸弹在里苏特耳边炸开。他两天没合眼了，黑眼圈配上他的黑色虹膜让他看起来像个恶鬼。要处理的事情一茬接着一茬，还他-妈-的要担心自己有没有命活到今年年底。
Relationships: Formaggio/Illuso (JoJo), Risotto Nero/Prosciutto
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警  
> 小妈文学预警  
> 看预警看预警看预警
> 
> 正文三章完结，是里苏普罗，番外是奶酪镜（如果没有鸽的话）

“我怀孕了。”

重磅炸弹在里苏特耳边炸开。

他两天没合眼了，黑眼圈配上他的黑色虹膜让他看起来像个恶鬼。要处理的事情一茬接着一茬，还他-妈-的要担心自己有没有命活到今年年底。

两分钟前，普罗修特推开他的安全屋，他甚至无暇想他到底是怎么找到这里的。金发omega脸色可以称得上是凝重。往他的桌子上一倚，烦躁地去掏西裤里的烟，却像想起来什么一样把他的S.T.Dupont打火机摔在桌子上。

“Cazzo！”（操！）①

里苏特正被各种各样的消息压得喘不过气来，22岁的青年苦苦挣扎，他的小妈，也是他32岁的情人，毫不留情的为重负的骆驼再添了一捆稻草。

——————————————————————————————

里苏特的印象里没有母亲。他的母亲因难产而死，他本已出生的妹妹也在不多时后随母亲而去。

后来在他不到十岁的时候，一个浓妆艳抹的棕发女人大摇大摆地挺着五个月的肚子走进了有钱但是并不体面的涅罗家。

“你是里苏特？”女人的眉毛画得又细又高，眉头一挑更像是路边发气球的小丑。里苏特点点头，他对这个女人没有好感，包括她身上散发出的高级香水味。还有那个几乎要顶到自己的肚子。

“布莱安娜·艾迪。”女人摆了摆她带着俗气绿翡翠的手说“但以后是布莱安娜·涅罗，你的继母。”

几个月后，加丘和伊鲁索如期而至，他的弟弟妹妹。

女人来得很风光，走得却很仓促，但至少穿着还算是华丽。宴会厅里响起了枪声，第一枪打中了奥古斯特·涅罗的胸膛，第二枪打中了他的睾丸，他痛苦地跪了下去，于是第三枪掐断了女人的尖叫声，打断了布莱安娜的气管，项链上的白色珍珠散落一地。

厅里乱作一团。有人救奥古斯特，但是没有人救布莱安娜。他们被送上救护车的时候，女人已经挣扎着断气了。

可怜的伊鲁索和加丘。里苏特把弟弟妹妹哄睡着了，等到凌晨三点都没等到大人回家，也就去睡觉了。

讯息传来的时候，里苏特倒是没有什么太大的波动。因为这个女人从来都没有停止厌恶他，给他使绊子。好在他相当长的时间都是在靶场和械斗场，和冰冷的武器和职业杀手教练的冰冷的指导声中度过的。

这可不是一般的意大利富人家孩子的生活，他们的孩子应该去上私立的中学，玩豪车，泡酒吧。当然他的父亲也不是普通人。黑手党。意大利无孔不入的势力。比较例外的是，他的父亲年轻的时候是个混混，在赌场里攒了一点小钱，后来不知道用什么脏手段吻上了教父的手，摇身一变成了帮教父洗钱的人里的一员，住进了富人区。

这大概是黑手党世界最瞧不起的那种人，甚至比暗杀者们还令人厌恶，不用干什么活，只需要光明正大地当个舔狗，就可以日进斗金。

奥古斯特·涅罗当然知道这一点，而且作为教父的“门把手”，被放弃是迟早的事，所以他急匆匆地想把大儿子送进黑手党世界，无奈众人排挤，里苏特从16岁起就被迫进行暗杀活动。

里苏特度过孤独的童年，孤独的青春期，包括十五岁分化成alpha，父亲也就只是送了他一把左轮手枪，布莱安娜如临大敌，他能看出来，但不说。

但里苏特爱他的弟弟妹妹。伊鲁索，虽然小女孩总是口是心非，但是里苏特知道到她很怕生，也很粘人，只是一种别扭的保护自己的方式，加丘也总是不好好说话，大概都怪布莱安娜的阴阳怪气。可能也是因为他的弟弟妹妹，让他觉得自己一只脚还站在人间的世界，没有被生生拧成一个扭曲的杀戮怪物。

夜晚，他会擦着枪械，枪口或者刀下人的死状挥之不去，他记得他杀的每一个人，半夜会做血腥的梦，然后出一身汗，白天却记得不真切。到十八岁那天，他已经杀了13个人了，木质床头上马上就要凑齐第三个“正字”②。

他不知道自己还会坚持画多少正字，然后变成一个杀人机器，因为霍尔马吉欧，一个老手，嘲笑了他画正字的行为，但是后来他喝着啤酒说，其实刚开始，每个人他也都会记得，记得枪打的位置，血溅开的形状，还有死前的那一双双眼睛，往往都是不瞑目的。

他又拍拍里苏特的肩膀，猛地把啤酒灌进肚子，连同那些记忆一起灌进肚子里，他说，但是那样下去你就会先疯掉的，我们这一行，必须要做一个麻木的人吧。

麻木的人。活在阴沟里的人，不配拥有阳光。

普罗修特就是在这个时候来到了涅罗家。带着一个两岁的孩子。他来得悄无声息，只有在傍晚提着行李进门的时候，跟他们打了招呼。然后迅速而低调的融入了涅罗家。

据说他是个模特，也是个时装设计师。这是里苏特在新继母进家门一个月之后他的认识。他长得的确很美，柔顺的金发每天都梳得整整齐齐，衣服看起来都很贵，有他自己带来的，也有后来奥古斯特买给他的。不喷香水，身上有淡淡的烟味和刚标记不久的信息素味。

他的父亲不举，在被打爆生殖器官后。所以味道总是淡淡的临时标记。

新继母总有事情要忙，一三五不在家，每个月可能会有一次出差，而金发男人也不会找人麻烦。这让里苏特更愿意待在家。

他父亲看起来还挺尊重普罗修特的，他很爱这个冷美人。而里苏特也对他比较满意，仅仅是出于作为一个家庭成员，比布莱安娜好太多了，他不烦人，但是特别的是，他会关心每天普罗修特会穿什么——他每天都会换衣服，而且都很高贵也很合适。

这让千篇一律的日子有了不一样的地方，于是他每天推开自己的房门之后都去用眼睛去找一抹金色。

这大概就是时装设计师和模特的生活。阳光下的生活。

“可是我不喜欢他。”伊鲁索在轰鸣的吹风机声中大声说。幸好普罗修特出差去了，父亲现在也不在家，不然里苏特就要扔掉吹风机去捂住女孩的嘴了。女孩特别喜欢长兄帮她吹头发，因为他吹得很细，很有耐心。伊鲁索的头发又多又厚，乌黑油亮。她最近发明了四马尾，但是据她说学校有一个男同学说如果扎四个她一定会倒大霉，所以她又干脆加了两个辫子。

“他不像妈妈。”伊鲁索说，“他不管我的学习，也不会逼我吃花菜，虽然妈妈以前管我，我会觉得很烦。”

“而且我记得加丘也没有很喜欢他，是不是加丘？”

正在打电玩的男孩无意回应。在输掉的游戏音响起之时熟练地用俚语骂了几句最难听的脏话。

“加丘。”里苏特叹气

“不要骂脏话。”

“可是我们班的男生都会这么说。”

“这不礼貌。学着做个礼貌的人。”他觉得自己像极了保姆，但是他已经习惯了和弟弟妹妹的相处方式。

礼貌不礼貌的，这种事情，有时就是一不小心。

有一次半夜，他杀完人回到家里。百米外的狙击，一枪爆头。寂静的房子永远是他最不想呆的地方，这次他的鼻腔里没有血味，但是心情依然如每次一样低落又压抑。

他准备回房间，用抽屉里那把刀在床头上刻上“第十四人”，这时候主卧旁边的大卧室传来孩子的哭声。那是普罗修特的房间，他的儿子贝西在哭。由于要照顾极度不自立而不能独立过夜的贝西，所以涅罗夫妻分房睡。

他的房间在主卧的另一边，并不用路过普罗修特的房间。但是他本能地朝着那个有声音的方向，逃离寂静，就像抓到船沿的溺水之人。

普罗修特卧室的门没有关，留了一条缝。他看见普罗修特把贝西抱起来，在床边来回走动，手慢慢地拍着孩子的背，嘴里轻轻唱着哄睡的歌谣，他唱得并不很好听，但是在空气里安静得流淌着，有令人安静得魔力。

这是里苏特第一次见到他没有打扮的样子，穿着一件墨绿的短睡袍露出半截光裸大腿和赤白的足，墨绿色衬得他胸前露出的一点皮肤白的发光，月光从窗户洒进来，半长金发映着光辉。一瞬间，里苏特，并不信神，但是以为自己看到了活的玛利亚。

里苏特那天不知道是几点才睡着的，可能已经佛晓。但是他一觉睡到了下午，而且梦到了风平浪静的海滩，阳光洒在金色的沙滩，像普罗修特的头发。

他开始更频繁地注意他那漂亮的小妈。普罗修特给他带来的不只是安静，他散落在肩头的金色头发还有露出的大腿同样挥之不去，晚餐时他的西装袖口露出来的一小节手腕，他在客厅台灯看书时脸上柔和的伦勃朗光......

他不该对自己的“母亲”产生渴望的想法，这简直比骂脏话不礼貌一万倍，他克制着自己的不由自主。克制是他的强项，在将近二十年的人生里，他甚至不曾叛逆就已经活在了鲜血之中，他不曾沉迷于性的对象，酒吧的女人大多是beta，往往热情而专业也不用担心信息素的问题，足以纾解欲望。

但是他第一次想要主动去寻求。他后来又去了几次酒吧，金发女人胸脯饱满，叫声可以称上引人入胜，但是里苏特并不满足。两米的年轻人有一次做完把头埋向女人胸脯，箍紧了她的腰。女人笑了起来，开着玩笑“hey！madre在这，克雷尔宝贝，告诉妈妈你受了什么委屈。”

克雷尔是他去酒吧用的名字。那一刻他就发现了，他要的是一种“母性”与“性”的结合，那是他在他父亲的小妻子身上发现的。

他简直是有史以来最大的变态，可笑的是，他曾觉得自己不曾叛逆。

他羞愧，他一言不发。

某天半夜他被信息素的气味熏醒了。Omega的味道，这个味道让他想起为数不多的一次远足，林荫——有阳光，有阴影，不燥热，不阴冷。他本能地反应上来。理智告诉他，或许是奥古斯特和普罗修特在隔壁翻云覆雨，准备在Omega情动时进行临时标记，他无意知道失去性能力父亲用什么玩具和普罗修特做-爱，于是准备在被窝里撸一发完事，但是他发现自己控制不住信息素的味道，那隔壁的两个人就都会知道，于是准备去厕所打一针抑制剂。在厕所呆了十分钟，抑制剂起效了，又过十几分钟，他把卫生纸和针管一起扔进垃圾桶。

推开门，他才发现自己的判断有些误差。失去性能力的alpha也会有信息素的味道，而空气里只有Omega的味道，普罗修特没打抑制剂吗。

现在清醒了他才想起来，奥古斯特昨天提着行李箱去美国了后天回来。

他回厕所拿了一管Omega的抑制剂，走向普罗修特的房间。这极其不礼貌，甚至出格，给发-情的小妈递抑制剂，这样会让彼此都很尴尬，但他带着一种爽快地感觉走向普罗修特的门前。

门关得紧紧的，隔音。他抬手敲了敲门才有些许后悔，但是又兴奋地等待着门里的人来开门。一会儿，门开了一点点，信息素味道更足，普罗修特抬头看着不速之客，眼睛湿漉漉的，他的睡袍乱乱的，但是挡在门后。

里苏特突然就不想把抑制剂给他了，他好像明白了。通常来讲，没有alpha在家的omega怎么可能不打抑制剂。趁着年过四十又无性能力的丈夫不在家，普罗修特在独自纾解欲望，在他继子房间隔壁的隔壁，因为奥古斯特以为手指真的可以满足他正处在年轻气盛时期的妻子。

“你......没事吧”

哦天哪。糟糕的台词。里苏特吐槽。

“没事。”普罗修特尴尬地摸了摸耳后，视线从里苏特脸上移下来，但是他平视的地方是里苏特的锁骨还有饱满的胸肌。虽然抑制剂后alpha气味很弱了，但是男性荷尔蒙并未减弱。他赶忙把视线移向一旁。

“抱歉打扰你睡觉了”金发omega再次开口。

“没有没有”里苏特摆手的时候，普罗修特看向了他手上的抑制剂，现在普罗修特知道他本来是来送抑制剂的了。

“是给我的吗”

“本来是的”搞砸之后，里苏特只能实话实说了“但你现在好像......并不需要这个”

金发omega笑了，唇红齿白“Grazie”

他们不言而喻地都明白了。互道了晚安，然后普罗修特在他面前轻轻关上了门。

里苏特不知道这是否代表着他们第二天晚上滚到床上去是水到渠成。

晚饭调的威士忌，只开着暖色台灯的客厅，还有普罗修特紫色的眼睛。

他们的第一次是在里苏特的房间里。谨慎又刺激。Omega的发-情期还没有完全过去，信息素肯定飘得满房子都是，而伊鲁索，加丘还有贝西既没有分化又已经睡熟。

他们那天晚上只做了一次。

模特的长腿环着杀手的腰，身体随着里苏特的进入的节奏起伏。Omega的后穴又湿又软，跟beta截然不同，他研磨着普罗修特的敏感点和omega的生殖腔入口，听着金发美人有些抑制的呻吟，过电般的快感从尾椎经过脊髓之间在大脑里炸开了烟花，普罗修特难以自已，扬起天鹅般的脖颈，那里往往会带choker或者暗色领结，里苏特顺理成章的咬上去，然后轻轻地含着吮吸，又不敢留下太重的痕迹，普罗修特的手臂环上了他的脖子，在他耳边叫着他的名字

"里苏特，里苏特"

年轻的alpha会意，轻轻托着他的腰和背，慢慢坐起来，Omega坐在他的大腿上，环着他的脖颈轻舔他的耳朵，随着里苏特没有停的胯下动作，呼出热气瘙痒着里苏特的耳朵，然后他们不约而同地贴近了额头，鼻尖相触，错开，交换了一个吻。

普罗修特几乎，不，他已经是失控的状况了，不然他不可能在继子的房间里和刚成年的便宜儿子做-爱，环着他的脖子主动地往阴-茎上坐，像个荡-妇。但天知道他多久没有感受过插入式性-爱了，他确实很渴望，那些玩具都冷冰冰的，得靠身体捂热，但是里苏特，有两米之高，体温很高，尺寸也不是玩具能比拟的。

最后里苏特咬着他的肩膀，阴-茎跳动，射在套子里。而普罗修特抱紧了他银色的脑袋，射在两人紧贴的腹部，后穴也抽搐着高-潮，omega的持续性高-潮让普罗修特只能挂在里苏特的脖子上，他们都没有抑制自己的声音。

声音，信息素，还有迷离的视线在房间里交缠着，逐渐聚焦，他们面对面躺在里苏特的床上。

他们的精神都前所未有地被背德的快-感和高-潮余韵填满，虽然身体其实还在无助地渴求，但是他们不能留下更多痕迹，他们都知道这场性-爱本应该是更加激情的，毫不压抑的，因为在刚才的性-爱中都发现了先前逡巡的痕迹。

他们兴奋地接吻，像是久别的情人。

①cazzo，词的含义不一样但表达的情感差不多（查的，我不是学意语的）

②正字：西方人也划“正”字，他们是划四条横线或者竖线，然后用一条贯穿


	2. 米兰夜晚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （一个pwp过渡章）

【一年后，米兰】  
酒店房间的门发出滴滴声，在里苏特面前打开。

旁边厕所的门应声而开。金发美人倚在门框上笑着看他，脸上的妆卸得干干净净，那是时装周上见不到的笑容。

“我刚弄完，你来的可真及时”普罗修特伸手环住里苏特的腰，金色的脑袋靠在男人的肩膀上，呼吸他身上风尘仆仆的味道。

里苏特亲吻了他还有些潮的金发，Omega的气味和洗发水的味道恰到好处，轻轻把他往里屋方向推了推

“我先去洗一下”

“喝什么？”

“你挑”

他们的这种关系持续了一年了，他们甚至找到了窍门。比如就像这样，普罗修特来走米兰时装周加上新闻发布会，一共要五天；里苏特出任务要两天，只要他后天上午之前回到家里，就不会有人发现他来过米兰。

里苏特洗澡很快，水声停了，他揉着自己的头发，裹了一条毛巾走出浴室。

普罗修特倒了两杯西班牙的红酒，都是只覆盖了高脚杯的底部。

“醉翁之意不在酒。”他以前从不知道普罗修特会说西班牙语。比起法国红酒，金发美人更喜欢西班牙红酒。

很快他们就进入正题。他们已经有一个月左右没做了，在家里隐秘角落的亲吻也只是浅尝辄止，隔靴搔痒。

信息素在空中无声交缠，诱导两人进入浅浅的发情期。

普罗修特脸色红红的，没有脱掉睡袍，但是丝绸的带子早就滑开，搭在肩上，露出模特完美的身体，小腹的肌肉随着他的动作浅浅起伏，胸部的薄薄的肌肉上覆盖着Omega特有的一小层脂肪乳肉，手感极佳。

里苏特健硕的身躯几乎可以把Omega整个覆盖住，精壮的双臂支在他耳边，纯男性的气息将Omega包裹住，心安无比，他们接吻，耳鬓厮磨。

“走秀已经走完了，后面都是发布会，所以......”

omega笑着暗示他可以自己挑衣服，里苏特可以在他身上留下些痕迹，大男孩总是喜欢用嘴唇在他的胸口，锁骨，脖颈上蹭来蹭去，想留下些什么痕迹。

然后他发誓他好像看见一只银色的大型犬，嗷呜一声叼住了他右边的锁骨，吮吸起来，快乐地留下一个牙印和红红的吮吸后的印子。他的快乐不表现在脸上，表现在呼吸上和信息素里，普罗修特揉了揉他银色的脑袋。

金发美人环住杀手的脖子，向一侧微微使劲，里苏特看他想在上位，就顺势一滚。普罗修特坐在他的腹部向后移去，手伸向身后握住里苏特勃起的阴茎，抚过柱身，拇指划过冠状沟，然后撑起身子，用手握着阴茎去寻找自己的穴口，头部进入的一瞬间，他们几乎同时发出一声喘息，而里苏特觉得年长男人轻皱眉头自己动手的样子可爱极了，急不可耐地坐起来去亲吻他的眉头，向上顶胯

似乎是节奏被打乱了，普罗修特有一瞬对毛头小子的不爽，但是随后又立刻沉溺于被填满的快感和许久未做的满足，还有年轻人不知疲倦地体力。

他刚才在厕所自己扩张过了，里苏特进入的很是顺利，每一次都碾过前列腺和生殖腔入口，几乎没有任何过程，这场性爱刚开始就已经飙到了欲望之巅。里苏特觉得普罗修特后穴的松紧度简直是为他量身定制，他两手揉捏着omega的臀肉，托着他起伏，好让omega想自己动腰起伏时不那么辛苦。

听着omega的浅浅的呻吟声，银色的脑袋去找omega的胸口，他用一只手揉住右边的乳肉，用嘴含住左边的，轻轻吮吸，听见omega熟悉的难耐呻吟，用舌尖轻轻刺激乳头，然后用牙齿小心的刺激已经挺立起来的乳珠。

omega的胸口剧烈的起伏，他们的交合处连在一起，谁也没有再动作，刚才抽插带出的一点粘腻的体液让两人更加兴奋。银发alpha的唇齿离开他左边的胸口，津液覆盖下胸口凉凉的。普罗修特发现里苏特好像特别喜欢玩弄他的胸口，这让他觉得有点羞耻，因为在里苏特吮吸他的胸口时，他几乎什么也不能做，只能环住他的脖子，抚摸他的脑袋，这也让他总想起他是他的“母亲”

“madre”银发的alpha故意使坏，这让普罗修特的脸更红了

“快点，我他妈的要萎了。”他压着alpha的脑袋，把自己的右边胸口送给了他。其实普罗修特也很享受这种变态的扭曲伦理关系。

omega跟他单独待在一起，有时会口吐脏话，但是他觉得很性感，尤其是在做爱的时候。

等两边的乳珠都像红透的果实，在空中挺立着，他们换了体位。

omega的一条长腿架在alpha宽厚的肩膀上，侧躺在床上，里苏特从上而下进入他。这个姿势可以研磨到不一样的角度，而且，普罗修特觉得自己快要被里苏特摁进床里了，他已经射过一次了，床单，小腹和手上一塌糊涂。

里苏特角度清奇地在他的生殖腔口磨蹭，凸起的小口不堪重负，等那里打开了一个小小的口，里苏特带着他转回了正常的体位，直接进入了生殖腔。 omega几乎是失控地呻吟，明明没有刺激到前列腺，却好像生殖腔连同尿管都在为快感尖叫，阴茎抽搐着又吐出一点液体，他轻轻舔着alpha的下巴，有几天没刮胡子，有一点扎扎的。

里苏特看他双目迷离，伸出舌头的淫荡样子，觉得下面又硬了几分，他重重的喘气着，发狠般地做着最后的冲刺。

“你打避孕针了吗”omega此时的声音听起来因为临近高潮，高了几度，甜腻的像是有蜂蜜要流出来。

“打了，刚在厕所打的，早就过了20分钟了。”alpha的声音让他无比的安心

然后阴茎抽动，几个挺身后，他抱紧了身下的omega，两个人几乎同时高潮。有液体溅在高热的生殖腔内壁上，omega正在经历生殖腔高潮，阴茎已经什么都射不出来了。

十分钟后，他们躺在没有那么狼藉的一小片床单上，里苏特的脑袋搁在他的肚子上，像个孩子，而普罗修特两腿大开，像个产妇，他感觉后穴正在往外流出液体，但是他们两个坦然得像是多年的情人——他们这种关系刚满一年。

里苏特用手指沾了流出来的自己的精液，抹在金发模特漂亮的腹部。有腹肌的形状，没有一点疤痕。

“贝西是顺产的？”里苏特突然问

omega突然有点不适地动了动胯。一小片沉默后，里苏特以为他不打算开口了，普罗修特突然说：“贝西不是我亲生的。”

里苏特早有些这种预感，omega说出口才算确认。

“是我一个朋友，他是个律师”金发omega点了一支烟“混蛋布鲁诺，他家已经收养了够多孩子，贝西身世又比较复杂，可能需要隐姓埋名一段时间。”omega极其性感的仰起脖子吐了一个烟圈，然后看着自己腿间的银色脑袋“查人也查不到嫁给商人的模特身上。”

里苏特低头亲吻了他的小腹，然后爬上来到他身侧，握住他的手腕凑近嘴边，吸了一口情人吸过的烟。

知道他偶尔蹭烟的omega把侧身那半截烟摁息在桌子上，准备倒口红酒喝，失误，刚才激烈的性爱让嗓子有点哑，抽烟让人精神舒畅，嗓子却更加干哑。

但是银发alpha从后面环住他的腰，把一条腿伸进他的腿间，慢慢抬高，然后用手托住他的膝盖，把又硬起来的阴茎滑入他的后穴。

omega动作一滞，扭头问他“你的不应期过了？”

这是句废话，于是omega学着新出的美剧里调笑“oh youth”用手捏alpha年轻的面庞。

“嘿，你也没有那么老。”

“不然？你还敢嫌我老？”omega开始反手掐alpha的腰，腰部一动后穴里的阴茎跟着抽动，他腰一软，被自己误伤自己行为逗笑。

第2/X轮性爱在米兰的夜晚欢乐开场。

【oh youth】就是出自致命女人，刘玉玲姐姐演的和小男孩的故事片段

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢您阅读到这里


	3. Chapter 3

母性，代表着关怀，安慰，温柔乡。

性，代表着放纵，激情，失控和原始欲望。

里苏特不知道该怎么概括自己从普罗修特身上获得的感觉。这是只属于他们两个人的交响曲，交织在一起，就像他们的唇齿，发丝，身体，信息素一样，还有那些复杂情感。

他们的这种关系持续到了四年，贝西都已经上了小学，由于一直很谨慎，这种隐秘关系未曾被人所知。

但是里苏特比较担心的是，伊鲁索和加丘再不多时就快到了要分化的年龄，那样的话，奥古斯特出差的夜晚或许不能完全属于他和普罗修特了。

他们的身体实在是太过契合，又经过四年的磨合，对彼此身体的渴望竟从未减少，更何况蒙着禁断的“母子关系”面纱，又顾忌着家庭成员和外人，不增反减。

普罗修特已过而立之年，事业风生水起，人也仿佛比几年前更加光彩照人。里苏特始终仰望，他与生俱来的高贵和神秘，即使两人几乎看起来无话不谈，但普罗修特看起来依然深不可测。他不曾到场看他走秀，或者参加那些华丽的奢侈品发布会，但是在电子设备里却一场都没有落下。

关系在发酵，性在继续，杀戮也在继续。

他床头已经刻了32条线，32条人命。中间的一些人，“二三四”正里的一些人，他的回忆已经不甚清晰了。人总是有自我保护措施，遗忘便是一种。

但是他记得第五个“正”字里的第三画，那个女人，银白色头发，她掌握了不得了的消息，丈夫死了，她竟然痴心妄想教父会因为这一点小小的把柄放任她逃去拉美。

枪口的消音器抵着女人的头，近距离爆头，现场的线索会指向一个警察已经准备收网的当地小混混。

如果是这样干干净净的解决了就好了。怪在她是个孕妇，是个女人，有这一头和里苏特只在照片里见过的母亲一样的银色头发。

女人临死前求他放自己一条命，银色的头发沾满污秽，像路边枯草，她一只手握着他的手，跪在地上，捂着自己的肚子，想用肚子里未出生的孩子唤起一点杀手的怜悯心。

那是童话故事里的情节。里苏特是个合格的杀手。闭上了眼睛，深吸一口气，轻轻懂了动食指。

他只是草草确认了现场就逃离了那个阴暗的屋子。

他不知道自己是怎么回到家的，看到普罗修特的面容，他才有一点回魂。他才反应过来他刚才敲响了普罗修特的房门。

“里兹？”

银发女人的面容不知道怎么和自己房间里母亲的照片重合，又在泪光之中变成了普罗修特。

他的双臂紧紧地箍住了普罗修特，用力得仿佛要把他嵌入自己的身体，眼泪大滴大滴地滴落，在地板上，在普罗修特的肩头，在他的头发上，床单上，枕头上。

这不能算是做爱。

没有润滑，饶是omega的后穴，被撑得没有一丝褶，交合处穴口泛着危险的红。普罗修特不知道发生了什么，他甚至没有完全从睡梦中清醒，疼得眉头直跳。

但是银发alpha像个失控的小孩，并不动作，只是无声地哭泣。简直像个跟贝西一般大的孩子，如果不是这个孩子20厘米的性器插在自己的后穴里的话。

今天晚上奥古斯特在家，但是已经是凌晨了，他应该不会醒来了。普罗修特轻轻出声安抚怀里的alpha，摸着他的背部和头发，他甚至没有脱外衣。

omega温和地释放信息素安抚alpha，“我在这里，哪里都不去。”

有节奏的轻拍他的背部。

“别害怕。”

他知道里苏特每天都活在某种痛苦之中。无法摆脱的痛苦。对自己从事的【工作】抱着深埋在心底的恐惧，但是长期的压抑让他放弃表达出来。像是束在脖子上的项圈，慢慢收紧，一点一点的剥夺呼吸。

不知他是否已经在这条路上走得太远。

里苏特在omega的安抚下暂时镇定了下来，草草结束了性事，回到了自己的房间。

梦没有放过他。

他梦见枪下的银色头发女人，他射出的子弹变成一朵玫瑰，普罗修特拿过那朵玫瑰，笑靥如花“是给我的吗？”银发女人伸出枯槁般的手，挣扎着抓着他的腿，“救救我的孩子，里苏特，救救你自己”银发女人的脸变成相框里的母亲，她的腿间流出鲜血，一滩胎儿在地上蠕动。

里苏特想尖叫，但是他的嘴纹丝不动。

四周的灯瞬间亮了起来，直刺他的眼睛，他急忙闭上了眼睛。伊鲁索戳他的肩膀，里苏特，快去看看啊，妈妈要生了。哪个妈妈？他不知道自己在哪，一个医生把孩子塞到他的怀里，但是他的母亲已死。

孩子睁开眼睛，黑色的虹膜，红色的瞳仁。他和他自己对视，他问，你妈妈是谁，普罗修特吗？然后有一种强烈的诡谲感从脚跟蔓延到大脑，攥紧了他的心脏，你是我吗？

是谁在问谁？他好像变成了一个旁观者，看着两个一模一样的里苏特相互打量，窃窃私语，或者另一个是别的什么东西。

然后他们拿着斧子走向他。“罪魁祸首。”

他回身拼命的跑，但是腿像是被什么缠住了，他跌倒在泥潭里，普罗修特在那里，浑身赤裸却不带任何情色意味，用手托住他的脸，温柔地说，我在这里，哪里都不去。

他的金色头发渐渐长长，垂落在胸前，变成了和银发女人，还有他照片里的妈妈一样的发型，他的金发依然柔顺，好美，他想。他逐渐平静了下来，后面有把斧头，银发女人拿着它，猛地劈过来。

斧头劈向他的头，他猛然惊醒。天甚至还没有亮，但他已经再也睡不着了。

精神衰弱使人疑神疑鬼，他总觉得最近大事不妙。但随后他把这归结于杀了那个与自己母亲有几分相似的孕妇。他揉了揉自己的眉头，继续看手里的文件。组织现在向奥古斯特下达的一些文件被父亲秘密交给里苏特，奥古斯特准备洗手不干。

但是天不遂人愿。教父最近有些麻烦了，替罪羊找得很巧，奥古斯特·涅罗，在最近的几周里会有警察带他去调查，他可能需要抵掉一些代持的资产，然后去做几年牢来帮教父解决这个麻烦。

奥古斯特找上了一直以来勤勤恳恳替他做脏活累活的大儿子。他在组织向上爬几乎全靠养了这么个杀手，现在发现教父已经准备放弃他了，自己脚底抹油溜得飞快，想把他的大儿子推出去。

替罪羊的替罪羊。

像奥古斯特说的那样，是两三年的牢狱。里苏特并未答应下来，但是也并未拒绝。

他比较牵挂伊鲁索和加丘，他们不知道父亲在做什么活计，也不知道自己在干什么勾当。他不知道他出狱以后要怎么跟弟弟妹妹解释，他们会像现在一样依赖自己吗？会羞于让别人知道自己的兄长是个犯人吗？

还有普罗修特，他会怎么样？浓烈的情感瞬间泛上来，背靠着书房的门他觉得自己一瞬间脊柱几乎无法支撑住自己的身体，酸涩的感情从心底泛起。

他们的关系本身就风雨飘摇，任何一步不小心，都是身败名裂。这摇摇欲坠的畸形爱情，他却不想再错过几年。牢狱会让他更加沉默，更加扭曲。这是毫无疑问的。

现在是要剥夺他惟一的光。

几天后，霍尔马吉欧又给他带来了一个噩耗，从组织里。

奥古斯特撒谎了。有十几条罪证指向了数次贿赂和操纵司法，这无疑是一项重罪。

无期徒刑，或者死刑。红发男人宣告。

纵使两米零二的男人心惊肉跳，全身的肌肉几乎要炸开。

是谁一直驱使他过着恶心的人生。给他的人生套上了项圈，一点一点收紧，剥夺他做一个正常人的空间。

临近死亡和再无任何意义的人生。他才痛恨极了自己虫子一般的人生，在布莱安娜的刁难下学会了克制和忍让，听父亲的摆布，和枪刀度过本该短暂美好的年少岁月。

然后手指一翻，将这段痛苦的人生推进更深的深渊。

人是自私的。他也不例外。

他早在内心里判了自己重罪。但是他却依然不想随意地死去。

他几天不回家。住在安全屋里，白天还照样起床坐在书房里，一坐就是坐一天，处理还在发来的文件，仿佛什么都没变，除了奥古斯特几次试探性地让他把之前做的活的尾巴清干净。

晚上躺在床上睁着眼睛，不知道几点，也不知道在梦里还是在白天，却假装自己过着规律的生活。

他就这样“坐牢”坐了一周。

“我怀孕了。”

重磅炸弹在里苏特耳边炸开。他几乎两天没合眼了，黑眼圈配上他的黑色巩膜让他看起来像个恶鬼。要处理的事情一茬接着一茬，还他-妈-的要担心自己有没有命活到今年年底。

两分钟前，普罗修特推开他的安全屋，他甚至无暇思考他到底是怎么找到这里的。金发omega脸色可以称得上是凝重。往他的桌子上一倚，烦躁地去掏西裤里的烟，却像想起来什么一样把他的S.T.Dupont打火机摔在桌子上。

“Cazzo！”（操！）

里苏特正被各种各样的消息压得喘不过气来，22岁的青年苦苦挣扎，他32岁的情人，毫不留情的为重负的骆驼再添了一捆稻草。

里苏特抬头看着他。金发美人似乎并不在状况之外。他应该欣喜，如果这个孩子能出生，或者这不是他的遗腹子的话。

“哪一次的事，上个月在家里的那两次，还是在里昂？”

避孕针有95%的避孕效果，这5%让他们碰上了。

“里昂那次，madre mia，三个月了。”Omega开口“幸好我这两个月都没出差，没喝什么酒。”

对不能出生的孩子关怀，像是水泼进了沙漠。

“可是我马上就要进去了，你知道的，我父亲不能生孩子，你瞒不住的。”

金发omega没有说话，静静地看着他，扭过头把眼睛移向了地板，里苏特看不见他的表情。

“而且”里苏特残忍地把自己无法愈合的伤口撕得鲜血淋漓“奥古斯特他妈的想让我死，不是无期就是死刑。”

说出这句话他感受到一种报复的快感。报复他自己，也报复普罗修特。又像是把自己的胸膛撕开，把赤裸裸的心脏展现在他眼前。

罪该万死的人。你要怎么救。

“他自己的罪，你就让他自己担喽。”金发omega开口，轻松地像掸烟灰。

里苏特想笑他天真。然后32岁的成年人再次开口。

“里苏特·涅罗，还记得四年前吗”里苏特以为电影里走马灯的情节要来了，一番回忆后，男女主角会抱头痛哭，海誓山盟，可他一点心情都没有，他胃里很久没有东西了，他现在才感觉到胃里难受。

“我来你们家之前，其实已经知道你们家的情况了。比你想象的要多。”

普罗修特走到他的转椅侧面，一手撑着桌子，一手将他银色的脑袋缓缓但是坚定地推向了自己的胸膛，悄无声息地打破了冰面“这么多年被当成‘工具’，我知道你很不甘心，很痛苦吧。我都知道。”

他的母亲开口说话了“进你家之前，还有第一次见到你，我其实都会有点恐惧，我没有见过杀手。被那样恶劣地培养长大。”他不知道该怎么措辞，就干脆继续说了下去。

“但我错了，你也是一个活生生的人啊。每次我看见你床头的刻印，我都好奇那是什么，后来我就明白了。”

“里兹，我不能说不是你的错。我做不到，对不起。但也许你还没有走那么远。你可以带我们逃离这里。伊鲁索还有加丘，还有贝西。你要是终生在牢狱里，或者一死了之，你的父亲，他会放过他们吗？你忍心看他们被推上同样的路吗？”

他撤回了两只手，附在自己的肚子上，“还有你的孩子。”

这个姿势有点滑稽，但是里苏特为之动容了。他的内心并不震撼，只是像一间房子，被打开了很多窗户，林荫，有阳光，有阴影。

他把额头贴在普罗修特的腹部。两个生命在苏醒。

金发美人出门前附赠了他一个消息。用他顶罪只是他父亲的计划，转嫁祸源的证据甚至没有伪造完，在那间书房里。

奥古斯特慌张地打这种电话时甚至忘了关门。

五分钟后，里苏特给霍尔马吉欧打了电话。

红发男人沉默半晌，可能已经惊掉了下巴，只在最后说了一句“真是没办法啊。”

  
两周后，在一个普通的星期四下午，别墅区发生了一起惨案。被扒出是黑商的酒商奥古斯特•涅罗在点燃自己的书房之后吞枪自杀。连累了他的大儿子克雷尔，火舌堵住了他的逃生之路，大火在被控制住之前，两个人葬身火海，烧得面目全非。

法医索尔贝和杰拉德在两句面目全非的尸体身上验出了奥古斯特·涅罗和克雷尔·涅罗的DNA，两人确认死亡。

出差在巴黎的普罗修特连夜赶回来，他安抚了三个因为上学而幸存的孩子，没有接受任何采访。葬礼办得很简单，奥古斯特被查出有经济犯罪行为，但是罪犯已死亡，由于婚前协议，无法继续对其家人进行追责。普罗修特带着三个孩子搬回了他的老家拿坡里。

警方既已经结案，法律不再追究，经济上各方也将油水已瓜分殆尽，人们便只会记得那个美貌的金发男模结婚几年后丈夫去世的事。

潭底一时的汹涌在水面激起浪花。水潭回归宁静。

————————————————————————————————— 

  
普罗修特在拿坡里的别墅虽然不比涅罗家大，但是住一个大人和三个孩子还是绰绰有余。四年里他也逐渐掌握了一点跟涅罗家的双胞胎兄妹相处的方式。

“伊鲁索，不要咬辫子，除非你今晚洗澡。”

“可是我前天才洗过！而且我不想吹头发！”

“现在是夏天，而且你们昨天去跟布加拉提家的小崽子们疯玩了吧，我看见加丘鞋子上的泥了”

“那是加丘和纳兰迦进泥地抓蚯蚓了”

“什么？明明最后叫你你也来了，最后还就你玩得最猛！疯丫头！”

“你再说一遍”

虽然但是，他依然很头疼，算算日子，搬过来快两周了。

“贝西，把牛奶喝了”

这时候门铃响了，他飞快地跑到门口，透过猫眼看了一下，然后慢慢打开门。

“你来的可真及时，伊鲁索说缺一个人帮她吹头发。”

朝思暮想的年轻人站在门口，红色的瞳仁在身后吊灯的映照下闪闪发光。他所爱之人，溺于黑暗数年，跌跌撞撞地回到了家。

-正-文-end-  


【克雷尔就相当于是里苏特的一个假身份，一个壳子】

想了想又写了一段（本来没这些，加上吧，不然有点略显仓促） 

《奥古斯特·涅罗的遗言》

我以为万事大吉了。脱罪的文件已经递到我手里了，唯一一份，没有副本，万无一失，我的线人却突然失联了，唯一的知情者。

但是直到我被我的儿子用枪指着头，我才发现大事不妙。

他们有备而来。那个看起来有些吊儿郎当的红发的男人在我的书房里踱步，我却双手抱头，坐在桌子前。说实话我只见过这一把枪，这是我送给里苏特的十五岁生日礼物，现在这把左轮手枪指着我的头。

“就这吧。给我两张随便什么纸。”男人踢了踢红木书架下面，放文件的那一格。

“就从柜子里拿吧。”

“好吧好吧。”

男人拿出里面一叠文件撕成碎片。而我对他们要做的事依然一头雾水。

“你们要干什么”我努力想让我的声音听起来依然镇定

“寻找一个合理的着火点”红发男人，点燃了几份文件“和让房子能毁坏更多的 闪燃点。”

我开始发抖了，这可是人命。

我开口求饶。但是我的儿子黑色的巩膜让我更加害怕，看起来像个没有感情的恶魔。

“你确定那一小瓶可以？”里苏特没有回答我，他的手稳稳地握着枪，眼睛看着旁边的红发男人。但是我腿软了，几乎动不了。

“确定确定，我那个高材生女朋友亲手配的，她的导师可是拿过诺奖的。”

旁边的火势燃了起来，书架的一侧整个烧了起来。房子里的空气越来越热。

“做的干净些，外面的替身已经摆好了，法医是自己人，两个都是，尸检没事，骗过来现场的条子就行。”红发男人慢慢向这面踱步。

也许是我今天自己酿成了这个局面，我没有想到这个从小沉默的里苏特，在外面叫他克雷尔，我没想到他会干出如此疯狂的事情。红发男人拽着我的手解开了右侧抽屉的指纹。

“果然”

在暗层里他们发现那把以备不时之需的枪。我被迫握着那把枪，里苏特带着手套的手把枪大力地塞进我的嘴里，我几乎要尿在裤子里了。枪口冷冰冰的，房子里却热得让人无法呼吸，红色的火光，让我真的有种错觉——身处地狱之中，而两个恶魔却毫不畏惧。

“小心他尿了，地毯不好处理。”

“那就快一点”

我亲手种下的罪孽，宣判了我的死期“再见了，Padre。”

“Madre由我来疼爱。”

极端的恐惧和突如其来的震撼消息让我还无从反应，就血溅当场。

【遗言，完】  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 里苏特：终于叛逆了一回
> 
> 正文完了，本来在正文结尾的肉放番外里，就这两天吧，已经写了一大半了
> 
> 番外还有一篇小镜子和奶酪的！


	4. 这下完了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没想到是奶酪镜先写完了，明明队哥只差一个回合了，今天居然肝了奶酪镜哈哈哈
> 
> 文前预警：
> 
> 【年龄差12，奶酪30左右，镜子17.9（未成年）】
> 
> 【镜子性转性转性转！未成年未成年未成年！避雷避雷避雷！霍尔马吉欧记错了镜子的生日！】
> 
> 【真的很喜欢小镜子，所以这个镜子是我自己意淫出来的，顶级ooc，注意避雷】

“又怎么了？”红发男人如摸不到头脑的和尚，抓抓寸头，快步跟上前面似乎又有点不高兴的小女友。

伊鲁索穿了一条短到大腿中间的白色裙子，迈着两条大长腿，四根马尾辫在露出的光洁后背上随着走路的节奏扫来扫去。

不痒吗？这是霍尔马吉欧在“真漂亮”之后的第二反应。

“没有啊？”天生黑茶色头发的女孩用漂亮的红色大眼睛看着他，皱着眉头，觉得男友这种想法奇奇怪怪。

哦，这样看来真的没生气。说起来根据要发生的事情推断，伊鲁索可能是有点紧张，还有害羞。

说来可能有些难以开口，他上个月刚成年的小女友想要“初体验”，在她家里。这是伊鲁索提出来的，他们俩在一起一年了。

在一起的这条路是真的坎坷，因为让伊鲁索吐露自己真实的想法花了四个月之久，那好像是伊鲁索16岁？好像是快17岁的时候的事情。虽然意大利在16岁已经可以结婚，但是他们要是在伊鲁索18岁之前办事，他毫不怀疑里苏特会把他的头拧下来。

外人都说霍尔马吉欧这两年如同遭了“劫”，向来风流的男人被小丫头片子绊住了脚，火速告别了灯红酒绿的场所。后来去熟悉的酒吧提酒的时候还会被那些夹着香烟纹着小花臂的姐姐们开几句玩笑，指着他手腕上套的各色皮筋，“马吉欧为了true love变成居家好男人喽！”模仿迪士尼台词的英文调笑最为致命。

可恶，明明是个小鬼，脾气还那么臭。刚刚三十的男人有时候会这么想。女孩的心思难猜，他从15岁开始跟各种女孩约会开始就知道，但在十年间，他一直偏爱的类型都是金发碧眼，大胸翘臀的成熟类型。这些女孩往往开放而且乐于表达，虽然有时候要猜她们的心思，但是他往往都能巧妙搞定。

但是伊鲁索的心思不是一般难猜，她总是口是心非。闹别扭赌气的样子是真的可爱，但也着实令霍尔马吉欧头疼。以前要哄很久，后来他发现搂着她的腰亲亲脸颊似乎对伊鲁索更有用些，因为她大部分时候只是生气一下，但绝不先开口服软。女孩的脸不施粉黛（因为她觉得自己足够漂亮），羞得通红，满脸嫌弃，但也不会大力推开他。

我女朋友真可爱。霍尔马吉欧的女友滤镜相当之厚。

“你傻笑什么？快进来！”女孩把坠着卡通挂件的钥匙揣进包包里，给他拿里苏特的拖鞋。

里苏特现在学了摄影，上周和普罗修特去马德里出差拍夏季宣传片，要明天才能回来。虽然伊鲁索已经成年了，但是他们还是低调一点比较好。

按照程序，他们得先洗澡。当霍尔马吉欧只穿着一条四角内裤，揉着头发走进他的卧室时，伊鲁索的头发还没吹干，吹风机吹着最大的凉风轰鸣。她回头看了霍尔马吉欧一眼，然后目光在男人训练完美的小麦色胸肌和腹肌上流连了一秒，转过头去。

女孩穿了一条深紫色的吊带睡衣裙，盘着腿坐在床上，和房间的整体色调是一样的，根本没有抑制自己的信息素，omega淡淡的气息在空气里飘荡，房间采光非常好，午后的阳光透过外面的树，既不会太暗，也不会太晒。眼前的场景美不胜收，霍尔马吉欧接过伊鲁索手里的吹风机，吹着她已经半干的黑棕色头发。

伊鲁索对自己的头发非常宝贝，从她厕所里的瓶瓶罐罐就能看出来，护发素，洗发水，精油，各种皮筋，发夹，比其他类型的护肤品都要多。霍尔马吉欧也特别喜欢她柔顺的头发，往往会扎成六个马尾，紧张或者心不在焉的时候有时候会玩自己垂在胸前的两个马尾辫，更加紧张的时候可能会咬辫子。

伊鲁索的头发味道很好闻，他们拥抱的时候霍尔马吉欧很喜欢把鼻子凑到她的耳边闻女孩身上和头发上的味道。刚洗完的头发，加上女友淡淡的信息素味道，美妙加倍。

伊鲁索眯着眼睛抱着膝盖，享受男友帮她吹头发，舒服的像只被伺候高兴了的猫。等头发干得差不多了，她用手撑着身体往床中间挪了两步，换了个方向靠在床头第一大堆软乎乎的靠垫和抱枕上

“快上来”她命令道。揪着裙子的一角，有点纠结不知道这时候该不该脱掉，这样显得她很急，就占了下风。

多年经验。霍尔马吉欧对小女友的这种纠结着想要逞强的行为已经了如指掌，看破不说破，除非想逗逗她。他决定把逗逗她的机会留到一会，现在逗了可不好哄。

他们自然而然地接吻，反正也不是第一次接吻了，但是刚洗过澡，伊鲁索的嘴唇尝起来凉凉的，薄薄的嘴唇像两片果冻，让他着迷。年长的alpha有意无意放出带有占有欲的的信息素，女孩感受到了，用搂着他脖子的手掐了下他的肩膀。

他慢慢掀起女孩紫色的吊带裙，露出女孩赤裸的有薄薄的肉感的胴体。伊鲁索的脚和小腿因为穿今年又流行起来的罗马鞋，所以晒了一点点印子，但是被衣料覆盖的身体部分白得发光，漂亮的大腿，刮过毛发的干净的私处，细瘦又柔和的腰线，光洁柔软的小腹，还有漂亮柔软的胸部，像两只白白的小兔子，乳头粉粉的。她的胸不大，配上她的身体，美得恰到好处。

在被目光扫过的羞耻下，已经是身无衣物的女孩紧张地并拢了双腿，用胳膊肘去挡自己的胸前，她已经掩饰不了她的紧张了。霍尔马吉欧附身上去，轻轻亲吻女孩的脸颊，眼睛，鼻尖，释放令人心安的信息素安抚她。伊鲁索抬头去找他的嘴唇，胳膊在牵引下环上了男友的脖子，全身心地依赖着身上的alpha。

他缓缓地入侵了女孩的口腔，寻找女孩可爱的舌头。虽然伊鲁索不会换气，怎么都学不会，但是她相当喜欢接吻。面色赤红的女孩用甜腻的亲吻来掩饰对即将发生的初次情事的兴奋和紧张。在男友的手抚上她的胸部时，把短促的尖叫掐灭在嗓子里。

霍尔马吉欧的手轻柔的揉捏少女未被他人触碰过的右侧胸部，用食指和中指轻轻夹起伊鲁索的乳头。听着伊鲁索边接吻，便发出粘腻的闷哼声。

乳珠逐渐变得硬挺，染上了一点点嫣红。在左侧的乳房遭受相同的安抚之后，他松开了女孩的嘴唇，两人的嘴唇中拉出一根色情的银丝，女孩的舌头还没来的及完全收回去，漂亮的红眼睛里蒙上了一层情欲，但是被眼前的银丝吸引，闪过一丝不知所措。

又纯又欲。霍尔马吉欧今天才算见识了，他裹在四角内裤下的阴茎又涨了几分。但是他今天要耐心地给他心爱的小女友一次绝妙的初体验。

看她感觉不错，霍尔马吉欧亲吻她的脖颈，手沿着她的后背，路过腰线，来到女孩又白又翘的臀部。颇具肉感，手感好极了。他摸到那条内裤磨出来的略微粗糙的皮肤。

他的手沿着臀缝来到两腿间，女孩的股间和腿根都有点湿淋淋的。伊鲁索也很想要他。这个想法让alpha极其愉悦。

黑发女孩发出哼哼唧唧的可爱呻吟。男人揉弄着她的阴蒂，她面色潮红的想要夹紧双腿，但是腿间的男人让她做不到这样一点，只是用膝盖夹紧了男人的腰。她舒服得头皮发麻，仰头陷在她亲手挑的那些软垫子当中，腰完完全全地软了，全靠霍尔马吉欧托着。控制不了自己的声音了，被快感泡软的声音从女孩的嗓子里吟唱出来。马吉欧粗糙的手指和爱人的抚摸比她用双手自慰更加舒服。霍尔马吉欧放开红肿的阴蒂，探向她的阴道口。

女孩知道即将要发生的事情，头发凌乱地摊在枕头上，习惯性地揪起一小缕头发放在嘴边。

“你......你轻一点”女孩难得至极的服软让霍尔马吉欧很是受用

“当然了，宝贝”

手指探入的很顺利，刚才的气氛让女孩很有感觉，阴道里已经湿透了。霍尔马吉欧缓缓地抽插手指，眼前女孩头发凌乱，面色潮红的样子让他看呆了眼。

“宝贝你真美”霍尔马吉欧又往阴穴里加了一根手指，附身上去亲吻她漂亮的红色眼睛。女孩有点害羞地闭上眼睛，双腿挂上男友的腰，一滴泪水从眼角挤出，被男友怜爱地舔去。女孩能感觉到霍尔马吉欧胯间胀大的阴茎，在他阴道口不远的地方散发着热量，这让她的小穴夹的更紧了。

突然揉到一个地方，让她脖颈高扬，有规律的呼吸被打乱，呻吟声骤然拔高，尾音撩得男友心痒痒的。霍尔马吉欧从来不知道自己这么能忍，他觉得再忍下去他的那玩意就要爆炸了。

伊鲁索知道他忍得很辛苦，但这种认知让她更加爱这个男人了，她看他的眼神更加柔软，他给了她无限的，她一直以来想要的，安全感和被纵容、被照顾的感觉。棕色头发的小omega体贴的用脚后跟敲敲alpha的后腰

“进来吧，马吉欧，快点，我想要了”

霍尔马吉欧拆开安全套，拉下四角内裤，粗长的阴茎迫不及待地弹出来。伊鲁索咽了口口水，她觉得她的马吉欧做这个动作的时候性感极了，但是那个尺寸确实感觉很困难。

男人搂着她的背，安抚性地亲吻她的胸膛，然后立起来，前段抵在肉缝处，缓缓地进入，直挺的阴茎把阴道撑开，阴道的滑液让进入变得很顺利，细窄湿滑的阴穴吸吮着他的阴茎，夹得他爽得手指尖都在发麻。霍尔马吉欧低声闷哼，看着心爱的女孩，一时鬼迷心窍，近乎一次把阴茎塞到了最深处。omega呻吟一声，皱紧了眉头。

霍尔马吉欧反应过来，赶忙退出一截低下头去确认她有没有受伤。果然还是有点忍不了了。

“不不不...我可以！继续......”女孩再次用脚后跟敲敲她的后腰，逞强地要求着。

霍尔马吉欧只好缓缓再次进入，另一只手去揉弄女孩的阴蒂，减轻她的负担。阴道慢慢适应了入侵者，前后夹击让她前所未有地体会到了性带来的快感，与自慰不同的是，被爱人填满的感觉让她的心里前所未有地满足。

她发出舒服的有节奏的呻吟声，伴随着霍尔马吉欧进入的节奏。霍尔马吉欧又去揉弄她的胸口，伊鲁索扬起漂亮的脖颈，脚趾舒服的蜷缩。她沉沦在性的快感当中，从不知道这是这么舒服的事，她忘乎所以地喘息

这对霍尔马吉欧来说是莫大的鼓励，他把年轻的女孩从床上抱起来坐在自己的大腿上，用手握着她的腰，大力地把她往自己的阴茎上摁。伊鲁索的声音转了好几个弯，撒娇似地抱住他，学着去亲吻吮吸男人的耳根，像霍尔马吉欧之前做的那样。胸前的乳肉抖动，引得男人凑上嘴去吮吸那一对在眼前抖动的乳房。伊鲁索整个人都软了，全靠大腿和阴茎还有腰上流连的手支撑着她的身体。

“腰稍微用点力，你软得像一滩水”红发的男人开始逗他的小女友，意料之中看到了凌乱的黑发之中小女友漂亮的脸蛋露出了难为情的表情，她抬手锤着男友饱满的胸肌，这当然是没什么用的。意料之外的是，她像只小动物一样凑上来撕咬他的嘴唇。信息素无声的在空中交锋。

真是意料之外的主动，他回吻着伊鲁索。凌乱的棕黑色发丝掻得他的脸痒痒的。

“舒服吗？宝贝？和我做爱？”

刚刚吃瘪的女孩小脾气又上来，撇了撇嘴角。

“就那样”女孩高傲的说，但是收缩的高热蜜穴，还有几乎要控制不住的声音告诉他，她快要临近顶点了。

“我的小公主不舒服吗？”红发男人见她又口是心非。回想起了，当年跟在他屁股后面总是悄悄看他的小女孩，天知道霍尔马吉欧下了多大的决心才决定追她。他决定今天再往雷区踩一步“你要是不出来，我就先退出来，我们就下次再做？”

伊鲁索的表情变得极其难看，看她微表情除了因性爱而快乐之外变化了几秒，红发男人觉得很好笑，但是下身和手依然没有闲着，顶着能让他的小omega舒服的点，伺候着她。

女孩用手作势锤向红发男人的脑袋：“那你就从我家滚出去，我这周都不要见你了！”

这简直太可爱了。霍尔马吉欧连连答应“遵命遵命，我的殿下”他托着女孩的背把她放在床上，开始做最后的冲刺。

他的阴茎剧烈地在伊鲁索的阴道里抽插，宫口早就为他敞开，他一次一次残忍地抽出一半，然后大力通过那个可怜的小口捅到最深处，囊袋撞击着伊鲁索的屁股，伊鲁索的一个手伸向脑后抓住一个抱枕，仿佛这样她就不会被男友操翻，这太激烈了，她快要到了。

男友体贴的退出来一点，然后用两根手指轻轻地夹住她的阴蒂，轻轻摩挲，然后突然往外一扯，女孩的两腿倏然想要并紧，仰头失控地尖叫，她的大脑被快感震颤得发麻，她高潮了。

看着双目失神，失控地张着嘴的伊鲁索，霍尔马吉欧感觉到小穴深处有一股带着伊鲁索体温的液体隔着避孕套浇在他的阴茎头部。他大力地冲刺了几下，在女友的哼哼声中，低吼着释放在了避孕套里。

他抱着小女友的细腰，以相连的姿势，调换了两个人的位置。不能自理的伊鲁索任由男友抱着，趴在霍尔马吉欧的身上，她的阴道还在无意识的抽动，引得刚刚高潮爽得头上都冒出细汗的霍尔马吉欧下身又是一阵发热。

他们两个慢慢地喘息着，以同样的频率，连心脏仿佛都在一起跳动。

完了，好像越陷越深了。三十岁的男人幸福的想。

伊鲁索慢慢地翻滚下来，阴茎从她身体里滑出来，她的甬道又是一阵高潮后刺激的抽缩。霍尔马吉欧把湿淋淋的避孕套打了个结用卫生纸包住，记得一会出门要去扔掉，他们两个面对面躺着，霍尔马吉欧把她搂在怀里，她埋在年长alpha的脖颈处，闻着他若有若无的信息素味，那股味道把她包裹，尤其是在性爱后，omega更加依恋alpha，这让她更加安心。

他们两个早就完成临时标记，频率不高，大概一个多月一次，这是里苏特默许之下的，长兄如父。霍尔马吉欧以前还是里苏特的前辈，自从他们俩在一起以后，他觉得自己活像个孙子。

他低头吻了吻女孩的头发，她的头发香香的，即使出了点汗，依然很好闻。

他们又耳鬓厮磨了一会儿，伊鲁索转身从床头柜拿起了梳子，坐起来梳她宝贝的头发。他的胳膊环住了她的腰，眯起了眼睛，太阳已经要落山了，难怪女孩子的床上喜欢放很多毛绒玩具和抱枕，枕起来好软。

女朋友更软，他想起刚才伊鲁索的腰，胳膊又收紧几分。

“说真的，舒服吗？”霍尔马吉欧开口问

“合格啦”头顶传来愉悦的声音。

霍尔马吉欧把这理解为夸奖。

“加丘几点回来？”

“他溜冰课六点下课，还要去接一下贝西，然后顺路去隔壁阿帕基和布加拉提家接伊莎贝尔，一会回来能听见，他嗓门一向很大，咱们俩一会可以下楼假装刚回来不久。”

"那你还得再打扮一下，甜心，你的脸现在一看就是刚发生过喜事。"

“说到这儿，下周记得来我家参加我和加丘的生日会。”伊鲁索很突然地说。

霍尔马吉欧一下就清醒了。下周？等等，那两周前他们两个出去吃的那次蛋糕是干嘛？前杀手有非常不好的预感，他爬起来，看着伊鲁索，她脸上是生动的坏笑。

“操？”

“哎呀哎呀！我想......我想趁成年之前弄一次，不然就再也没有机会了！”

“没有机会在未成年时期破处？”

“没错，但是你不了解这种......破格的快感！”

“靠！可是宝贝，你新爸新妈或者你哥嫂会杀了我的！我的老天爷！”

“他们不是出差去了吗？9号才回来的，今天是8......靠！今天是9号！放假果然让人永远搞不懂日期！”

“几点？”霍尔马吉欧曾经离死亡只差几厘米，但都没有这么恐慌，从床上一个打挺爬起来

“就差不多这个点到家！操！”伊鲁索也有点慌了，赶紧打开了窗户。

幸好他们两个人都打过抑制剂，信息素的味道很淡，打开窗户过一会味道会散干净，现在要处理的是，床单，避孕套，床头卫生纸，枕头上也得检查一下，还有浴室，刚洗过澡，必须清理一下，还要把里苏特的拖鞋还回去......

前杀手的脑袋快速列出了清理现场的清单。

“伊鲁索，快把衣服穿上，我们或许来的及”霍尔马吉欧火速套上了外裤。

可惜人算不如天算。伊鲁索的房间是离大门口最远的一间，车库跟她的房间在相反方向。

所以当里苏特敲了三下门后推开伊鲁索的房门，想问“Luna，我看见你的包了，抱歉，我的拖鞋你看见了吗？”，他们两个只来得及穿上衣服。

一股浓烈的信息素交缠和石楠花的“清香”飘进里苏特的鼻子里，更别提床上乱七八杂的痕迹，还有床头揉成一团的卫生纸。

亲哥加新爸双重震怒。

这下真的完了。霍尔马吉欧脑子里只有这一句话。

——————完——————

几句话后续：

十分钟后，四个人坐在客厅。伊莎贝尔去玩她的玩具了。

里苏特压着怒火耐心听完解释，表示了一定程度的理解，只揍了霍尔马吉欧三拳。后来是伊鲁索亲自给他敷冰，涂药水。

“里兹想说的话，你都知道了，但我有另一个问题。”金发美人两指夹了根烟，当了老板的男人越发女王了，角度也越发刁钻了。“连伊鲁索和加丘的生日都记不清，在我这里，加倍的不合格”

霍尔马吉欧觉得高高肿起脸更疼了。

【后来当然是HE啦！】

  


补一点加丘线（因为梅梅和加丘真的好难写感觉还得再想想所以……）

加丘度过叛逆期后就不再骂脏话。十五岁分化成了omega。

大学读计算机专业，成绩很好，是名文学爱好者。很冷静很可靠，里苏特和普罗修特很放心，但是遇到关于文学或者文字的问题会变得比较善辩。

梅洛尼是普罗修特公司的模特，比加丘大两岁，因为这样的关系所以互相认识了，性格非常不同，但是关系意外的不错。

比起奔放的走秀风格，梅洛尼意外地在感情方面很含蓄，追求加丘半年，但是加丘没有看出来，因为他一直以为梅洛尼是omega，而且他不搞同性恋。

但他也很喜欢梅洛尼，以为梅洛尼对他只是普通omega之间闺蜜情，于是在“爱上好朋友”和“我是个gay”之间纠结了一阵。

直到有一次因为算错了自己的发情期然后躲在小旅馆里求救梅洛尼（因为怕普罗修特和里苏特啰嗦“注意一点外面坏人很多，发情期一定要算清楚”）但电话里没说清楚

结果

“艹，你是alpha”  
“我当然是！全欧洲都知道我是alpha！”  
遂，干。

普罗修特和里苏特：我俩以为你俩早就好了

涅罗家的两个男丁都被模特勾走了。


	5. 预谋重逢之夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间线接正文结尾里苏特归家，是奶酪镜番外的大概五六年前。 
> 
> 【pwp，孕期，标记，腿交】

他们那天晚上闹到好晚。

伊鲁索尖叫，加丘的嘴也说个没完没了，虽然很多次都是在纠正伊鲁索的语无伦次，贝西的牛奶半杯都洒在了地上，他倒是惊讶地一句话都没说出来。孩子们兴奋地无法相信他回来了，或许是因为他们还小，最终还是相信有奇迹发生，上帝把他们一直依赖的长兄送回了他们身边。

等孩子们终于睡着了已经是将近零点了。

里苏特拖地，普罗修特收拾桌子上的一片狼藉。普罗修特回身看他，一楼的客厅里只开了餐桌上的一盏吊灯，颜色暖暖的，银发的年轻人背对着他，低头认真地用纸沾干刚才在混乱中滴在地上的几滴果汁，然后用墩布抹掉地上的痕迹，暖流流进他心里，就像拿坡里普通夫妻那样。

他怀孕已经快四个月了，可能是由于一直以来作为模特，身体锻炼的一直很好，除了早上起床的时候偶尔会犯晕，而平时他最喜欢吃的油腻的肉，看起来也没有那么可口了，正好省得他的健身教练追在他屁股后面检查他每天吃的是什么。小腹微微隆起，扎着衬衣甚至看不太出来，但喜欢的带跟皮鞋或者这两年流行的男性高跟鞋也不能再穿了。

他悬着的心今天才落了下来。他这两天忙于筹备自己的时装品牌，虽然不比需要走秀的时候，而且也并不着急，但是依然很忙碌，处在孕期，胎儿和他需要alpha信息素的安抚，感受着空气里alpha的信息素，疲惫了一天似乎也安静了下来。

他们都故作镇定的做完了手里的活。

然后走进那个早就在等待他们的大卧室。他们几乎不需要任何交流，急匆匆地脱着彼此的衣服，这对里苏特来说不太公平，模特的脱衣速度是专业级别的，而普罗修特今天穿的小西装上有很多的扣子。

按照小别胜新婚的标准，他们这次性爱必须是很激烈的。里苏特会把普罗修特抱起来丢到床上，然后扑上去在他的脖子上，锁骨上，小腹上，生殖腔里，都打上自己的标记。

但是他顾忌普罗修特微微隆起的小腹。他身上只剩一条四角短裤，而普罗修特身上比他多一件解了扣子的明黄色衬衫，如果绑在大腿上固定衬衣下摆的皮质黑色绑带能算件衣服的话。

站着和两米零二的小伙子接吻很是辛苦，金发美人的头要整个扬起。于是普罗修特被从遍地衣物中打横抱起，他的嘴唇没有停止吮吸里苏特的下唇，然后他被轻轻地放在了柔软的床垫上，里苏特爬到他腿间，各用两根手指拽着普罗修特大腿上的黑色绑带，把他的腿折起来分开。

里苏特觉得这黑色绑带太色情了，又无比适合普罗修特。普罗修特的大腿肌肉上现在也覆盖了薄薄的一层脂肪，在绑带边缘形成小小的弧线，他的大腿在身体乳的保养下白的发光，有一点点短短又软软的毛发也是金色的，衬衣绑带的夹子没有夹住衣服而是垂落摇晃着，无声地挑战着alpha忍耐的底线。

光是看到眼前的这一切他就要硬的不行。更别提普罗修特撑起屁股，把自己的范思哲内裤从臀部退到了小腿，抽出一条腿，用一只脚尖挑着，光裸的足直接到里苏特眼前。

这已经不是忍不忍的问题了。这是赤裸裸的挑衅！里苏特有些愤愤地想。

普罗修特其实经常这样，在床上他似乎特别喜欢其挑战银发的年下alpha的底线，看着他将近失控，然后传递两个人因为失控带来的快感。

他知道现在自己像个饥渴的寡妇。不，他两周前才刚刚死了丈夫，寡夫新丧，这是全人类的性癖，全国甚至全世界，可能真的会有人面对经济版或者娱乐版的报道撸管，低吼着射在报纸油墨印刷出的意大利男模的脸上，幻想美貌的男性omega跪在自己腿间双目迷离地舔着自己的阴茎。而他们的性幻想对象现在，衣不蔽体地勾引自己的大-儿-子，肚子里还揣着他的崽。

他走神期间，里苏特两手已经都沾上润滑剂。一只手握住自己已经完全勃起的阴茎，随随便便地涂满，然后把剩余的液体抹在普罗修特的阴茎上，但普罗修特无暇管那些凉凉的液体了，因为里苏特另一只手大力地揉着他的会阴处，润滑剂流向穴口，孕期的穴口更加渴望alpha光顾，却只能一收一缩地品尝“二手”的润滑液，普罗修特急切地低下头去，伸出左手想自己给自己扩张，好歹暂时缓解后方的难耐。

但里苏特把他的手拍开，为它寻了一个好去处。他把普罗修特右腿的绑带松开，然后用它把左手绑在了右腿上，这样为了不累着腰腹，普罗修特纤长的右腿只能配合着左手微微抬起，两腿分得更开。

天哪，他是从哪学的。普罗修特在震惊之中面色赤红，但被这种兴奋感刺激得头皮发麻。如果说刚才主动地诱惑是为了看银发小alpha失控，那他被反将了一军，而年轻人看起来是那么的游刃有余，连黑色的巩膜和红色的瞳仁透出来的都是愉悦和欲望。

年长的omega绝望的闭上眼睛，胸膛起伏。这太羞耻了。但他为这种有些许拘束的感觉沉沦着。

alpha的手指终于伴随着润滑液，缓缓插入了他的后穴，准确地找到了他的前列腺。力度恰到好处按压，温柔但是不容小觑，他的后穴紧紧地吸着两根手指，听着空气里传来的润滑剂挤压的微弱的水声，不知道是因为孕期还是因为整整一周都没有做爱，还是里苏特的一系列撩人操作，他已经快要到了，但是他还不想这么早就干高潮。他伸出右手撸动自己的阴茎还一边用抬起的右腿碰了碰里苏特的肩膀，用有点撒娇的语气，声音像浸在水里一样

“别弄了，快进来，我想要你”

他知道这样很管用。确实。手指抽出去，后穴有一瞬间的失落，随后里苏特握住自己的柱身，把龟头抵在穴口，让omega的右腿搭在自己的肩膀上，进入了他。

他的灵魂这时才落到了地面上，回到了爱人身边，他能够肆意拥抱身下的人，在他身上打下自己的标记，他想去亲吻爱人脖子后的腺体，于是把右腿的绑带解开，用手揉捏他的大腿，倾身上前与他接吻，他的右手与年上美人的左手十指相扣，轻轻地按摩了按摩。

普罗修特要融化在里苏特的硬汉温柔里，里苏特有力的进入他，但小心地不伤到生殖腔。他这几个月在运动稍微剧烈或者情绪波动大时，肚子都会和他作斗争，有时是痛，有时是晕。但是在现在孩子父亲的alpha信息素的安抚下，他的肚子安安静静的，没有半点不适，这让他喜悦又安心。

里苏特的嘴唇吻过他的鼻尖，嘴唇，下巴，一路向下，在他的脖颈上留下一个红印，在周围逡巡，他明白alpha的意思，搂住alpha的肩膀，把头偏向一边，露出脖颈后脆弱的omega腺体。

四年来，他又何尝不渴望给背德的爱人打下他两人叛逆的烙印。他的愿望就在眼前，但是他亲吻了那里，又用粗糙的舌面舔过那一片皮肤，那里由于长时间的临时标记，显得有些伤痕累累，看起来无比脆弱，这也是这么多年，意大利宝藏级omega男模普罗修特不剪过短的头发，扎头发必带领巾的缘故。他怜爱地亲吻那里，他要留到永久标记的时刻，彻彻底底地除去那微不可见的淡淡的临时标记。

身下的动作逐渐激烈，孕期的甬道甚至更具有柔韧性。生殖腔甚至自己已经打开了一个小小的缺口，无声地邀请alpha光临，他研磨着那里，双手抓着金发美人的肉感和质感都恰到好处的臀部，耳边是两个人近乎失控的喘息声。

普罗修特的眼角滑出一滴生理性挤出地泪水,他刚才就射了，小腹上黏糊糊的，紫罗兰色的眼睛，看着alpha黑色的巩膜，“快进来......快标记我”

他听着银色的年轻人抑制地喘息，用性器打开了他的生殖腔，红肿的生殖腔口像张小嘴一样温柔的吸吮着alpha的龟头。

这种抽插已经让alpha快爽上了天，这种前所未有地毫无顾忌，他马上就可以标记他心爱的普罗修特。普罗修特满脸潮红，一只手本能地附在小腹上，扬起脖颈，发出好听的呻吟。

他的阴茎开始成结了，这并不好受。生殖腔口卡在成结的下端，让他的龟头涨的快要爆炸，而普罗修特也因为这种胀痛，生出了一种惊慌感，他慌忙地捂上了肚子。

alpha见状，附上身去，用自己的身体覆盖住有些慌张的omega，小心地不去压迫他的肚子，亲吻他的眼睛，脸颊，释放信息素安抚他的爱人。

他们两个的身体契合在了一起。在精液喷薄而出的一瞬间，alpha同时用犬齿刺破了omega的腺体，omega在信息素在身体中交战的不适下张大了嘴，信息素在他身体里上蹿下跳，要把他的全身标记个遍，在灵魂深处宣告了他的所属——里苏特。

他们终于属于彼此。

在omega捂住腹部眉头紧皱，但由于成结还不能弯曲身体时，里苏特着实吓了一跳。无措的alpha只能一边着急地将手放在omega的手上，一边焦急地询问。半晌omega已经缓过来了，成结也几乎结束。alpha缓缓退出他的身体，从旁边的衣柜里拿出一个薄毯子，盖在两人身上，从后面抱住刚刚完成标记的omega，年轻人体温高，温热的手附在金发美人微微隆起的小腹，普罗修特觉得很舒服。

“吓坏了？”普罗修特其实本来想告诉他刚才是标记的时候虽然很难受，但同时有生殖腔高潮，所以并没有那么坏。

“有点”

“应该是正常现象，前两天我找我的朋友看过了，梅洛尼说孩子很健康。”

“现在不一样了，再检查下”银色的脑袋在他的后脖子附近动了动，亲吻了刚刚咬破的伤口。

“行，我过两天叫他来一趟”

“明天”

“......行”普罗修特转过头去用手敲了敲他的脑门“小鬼，还命令我？”

“这不担心你吗”一向严肃的银发小alpha难得露出了一点小孩的样子，他还轻揉普罗修特的肚子，示意自己已经不是小孩了，愉悦又有点满足的样子，让普罗修特多看了两眼。

“还来吗？”普罗修特问

“......不了”看来真的有吓到

“腿交？不用进来，我也不累，来吗？”普罗修特循循善诱

里苏特看起来来了兴致。普罗修特把毯子拨到一边，抬起两条长腿，左腿绑带上的三个银夹子碰撞，叮当作响。

侧着的姿势不容易累着，也不容易压迫腹部或者脊椎。里苏特本来想把那两条并拢的长腿放在肩膀上，想了想还是让普罗修特侧躺着，在他腰下面垫枕头，又往阴茎上涂抹了些润滑液，缓缓的插入普罗修特的大腿根部内侧，灼热的阴茎和润滑剂滑溜溜的感觉让普罗修特感觉到一种隐秘的羞耻，他也觉得小腹有暖流涌过，不久前射过的阴茎在金色的毛发中缓缓抬头。

“夹紧，我要开始动了”里苏特轻轻地拍了拍普罗修特的屁股

金发美人的腿条件反射性地一抽，腿间的毫不留情的抽插已经开始。从他的角度看，画面极其香艳刺激。怀孕的肚子隆起的还不算太高，却已经造成了一些视觉障碍，他能看见自己夹紧的腿间若隐若现的龟头，囊袋撞在大腿上，发出色情的声音，腿间的热量几乎要把人灼伤，润滑液钝化的摩擦感也让他呼吸紊乱着加速。

明明不是以最亲密传统的做爱姿势，两个人却都感觉到更加前所未有的亲密。因为他们刚刚完成永久标记，给彼此打上了自己的印迹，也是因为这种相互体贴的做爱让彼此舒心。

普罗修特一只手抓着床单保持平衡，另一只手伸下去，握住自己的阴茎开始撸动，里苏特双手撑在他的身体两侧，几乎可以把他的omega整个覆盖住，看着金发模特泛着情欲和快感面庞，他占用着普罗修特细嫩的大腿内部，又粗又长的alpha性器纵横在那一片临时的肉缝之间，两人的阴茎挨得很近，两根时常还打着招呼，带来更加隐秘的快感。两个人都低喘出声，充满对彼此的渴望。

他的汗水滴落在普罗修特的身上，俯下身去亲吻他的耳垂，又舔着他刚刚完成标记的后颈，唾液刺痛伤口，但是和快感比起来不值一提，几乎可以说是锦上添花。

不知过了多久，腿间的灼热感还有勃发的阴茎，年轻人像有用不完的体力似的。腿交让普罗修特有一种被捅穿的错觉，饶是把走T台当家常便饭的模特，大腿长时间连贯用力，也感觉到了轻微的不适。他加快手上的动作，因为孕肚阻拦，尽力地够着去撸动自己阴茎，想去刺激自己的前段尽快结束，里苏特快他一步，伸出手刺激他的冠状沟，用指尖轻轻刮过马眼，他呼吸骤然紊乱了一秒下体猛然夹紧，呻吟着射在了床单和自己的肚子上。

刚才那一下的刺激几乎要把里苏特也夹射了，他放过了身下双目失神正在无我之境漂流的金发omega，把他的阴茎从饱受欺凌的腿根抽出来，快速撸动了几下，射在了普罗修特的大腿根部。

金发美人不适地动了动腰，在高潮的余韵中抽空瞪了一眼“罪魁祸首”。他的穴口，有刚才那一轮流出来的一点液体还有新射上去的白浊，会阴处沾满了精液，大腿根部和内侧更是疲惫不堪又一片狼藉。

这哪里是顶级模特，这分明就是个顶级三级片演员。里苏特发出感叹。

金发美人任性地伸出双手，双脚不沾地地让他的alpha把他抱到浴室去清洗。他们泡在大浴缸里，里苏特摸着他的小腹，两人享受劫后余生的安逸，前所未有地，他们终于毫无顾虑地相互拥抱。

那天他们睡得太晚，一直睡到第二天正午，让短暂的一日只剩下了一半。

但是没有关系，他们的未来都属于彼此。

  
————完————

【私设：永久标记是双向标记】

  
补一个小孩的后续：

他们的大女儿名叫伊莎贝尔。长相是60%的母亲＋40%的父亲，性格是60%的父亲＋40%的母亲。金色头发，黑色巩膜，红色眼仁。在十四岁的时候分化成alpha，是家里第二个alpha【里苏特alpha，贝西beta，普罗修特伊鲁索加丘omega】，在伊鲁索的带动下非常宝贝自己的头发。

个子高，分化时是170，最终身高175，并且完美继承父母基因，拥有绝佳身材。少年时期被普罗修特拉去拍过自己品牌的服装宣传片的海报和宣传片，混在众多模特的海报中脱颖而出，成为意大利国民铁T，优质女Alpha，人气很高。普罗修特非常满意。

但是特别喜欢且崇拜隔壁的布加拉提，后来考到意大利排名靠前的学校去学法律，想和布加拉提一样当个律师。普罗修特听了想打人。

在20岁才知道了父母的真实过往，之后震惊了很长一段时间，一时不知道该喊伊鲁索和加丘姑叔还是哥姐。但后来还是接受了。

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文完结好感动！我竟然5天肝了这么多！第一篇完完整整的（小黄）文章！谢谢我的朋友们一直这么鼓励我不嫌弃我的烂活！
> 
> 最后！感谢阅读！

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您阅读到这里


End file.
